Vulnerability
by Marissalyn
Summary: Carmilla is worried that her stupid heroic moves are the only reason Laura likes her.


You lean back in the leather chaise chewing over what Laura had just said. 'The heroic vampire that saved all of us.' You scoff lowly to yourself as you look back up to see Laura in her chair talking about heads on pikes. You go to say something but bite your lip before saying it anyways, "I really wish you'd cut out the mythologizing."

Laura turns in her chair to face you, her face screw up in confusion. "The what?"

You sigh, looking down at your lap. "Trotting me out like some prized pony." You can see Laura start to shift in her chair to stand. You put on a phony voice, one that's mocking and could be looked back on like some kind of misconstrued joke. "Carmilla, the heroic vampire that saved the day."

Laura sits down beside, wrapping her arm around your shoulders as you immediately move in closer to her side.

"But that is what you did." She says, trying to convince you of something you're not too sure of anymore; not since you returned to Silas.

You look down at Laura's hand that has traveled down your arm from your shoulder and is now fingering the old yellowed pages of the book in your hand. "Not the way you keep telling it." You say, hating the sound of your voice as it reaches a sadder and deeper register than you normally allow it. Some may say you're even pouting, but you're alone with your girlfriend and you're telling her how you feel. Isn't that how relationships work?

"Well, what's wrong with the way I'm telling it?" Laura asks you as your hand goes to stroke her arm.

You stare down at your hand, focusing on your fingers running along her skin. "Like it were easy...like I wasn't scared the whole time...like it's your reason to like me." You say, that last part hurting to say as it left your mouth, your tongue coated in the horrid taste of your fear and vulnerability.

You feel Laura shift beside you, pulling back to look at you. "How could you think that?" She asks, her eyes trying to latch on to a part of your face that isn't your lips. They sought out your eyes, anchoring you in your place. If you were to run right now, you knew you'd be dragging the heavy feeling in your stomach with you, your heart swaying somewhere between your ankles.

You shrug, unsure of how to answer the question. You weren't even sure if she wanted one.

Laura shook her head, "I like you because you've always put me first. You've always been the heroic vampire to me. Maybe not since day one, but ever since the day you pushed me out of harm's way of mushrooms." She took a shallow breath before continuing, "I know you have this vendetta against yourself, you can't believe that you're a good person, but Carm, you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, and I don't just mean that about your appearance."

You listened to her intently, smiling lightly to encourage her to keep going.

"I've never met someone that hated people so much one minute, and go out of their way the next to save those same people. You're a walking juxtaposition, and I like you a lot for just that." Laura continued. She slipped her hand in yours, weaving your fingers together and squeezing your hand three times with a small smile on her lips. "You may be a pain in the butt, but your my pain in the butt."

You smirk at that, raising a brow as if to say you already know you have a great ass.

Laura rolls her eyes, feeling her cheeks pinken. "You know what I meant."

You cock your head to the side, "I don't know about that cutie, all I heard was something about my butt."

Laura sighs, shaking her head at your ridiculous attempts to redirect the conversation.

You bump your shoulder with hers, smiling mekely. "Thanks, I needed the reassurance."

Laura nods, before smiling, "So what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What's the reason you like me?"

You smirk, "Because you've got a killer ass."

Laura reddens once more as she swats at your arm, "You're insufferable."

"Only when you're kissing me."

"Is that an invitation?" Laura asks slyly in what she thinks is flirty and you just think is downright adorkable.

"Do you want it to be?" You ask.

Laura pauses as if to think about it for a minute before grinning and pulling you close by your arm, your lips a breath apart. "I think I'd like that very much."

You were too focused on the taste of her lips to realize she was repeating your very words from all those months ago, but this time you got what you wanted; Laura.


End file.
